


The Child Harvest

by kunnskat



Series: Xult Shenanigans [2]
Category: Original Work, The Xult, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Basically drabbles, Gen, Readable for Free on AO3, The Xult as BnHA Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunnskat/pseuds/kunnskat
Summary: Current characters:AFONess is me.KuroLys is Lys.ShiggyPip is Pip (Xen).OFAbbi is Abbi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xenolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenolis/gifts).



> Current characters: 
> 
> AFONess is me.  
> KuroLys is Lys.  
> ShiggyPip is Pip (Xen).  
> OFAbbi is Abbi.

“We need more milk,” AFONess tells KuroLys expectantly. “And I want to get ShiggyPip-chan some ramen. And writing utensils. She disintegrated her last one this morning.”

Maybe it’s telling that KuroLys just sighs and opens a portal to a not at all nearby shop. Well, whatever, AFONess has people to mother and not enough time during the day to get them all. There’s no time to waste staring down a loyal Lysling. Yet.

She drags KuroLys along with her, making him hold the various, and many, items she’s picking up for food. Better safe than sorry, also not eating is a big no-no and she won’t stand for it in her League. Everyone’s got to like or be able to eat at least one of the food items she’s getting. She knows where they sleep.

It’s near the snack aisle that her mom senses start tingling and she makes a sharp turn, catching some mumbling from a maybe slightly familiar child.

Normally, as she has before with other heroes and hero hopefuls, AFONess would back away and pretend she never saw them. But. Her mom senses tingled and they’ve never steered her wrong before.

“...not even that hungry... I could just… I’ll eat tomorrow instead-”

Time to convert another hero to her League, apparently, or hero hopeful but she doesn’t mind if this one wants to graduate eventually. After she’s converted her newest baby.

Throwing a look at KuroLys, AFONess clears her throat and smiles at the kid who freezes like a deer for a full five seconds.

“I’ll be stealing you now,” AFONess informs her. A portal opens behind the kid.

In the end she steals their groceries too, but she’ll pay for the next round, really. Maybe. If there’s no one to kidnap or fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current characters:
> 
> AFONess is me.  
> KuroLys is Lys.  
> ShiggyPip is Pip (Xen).  
> OFAbbi is Abbi.  
> StainAsh is Asheal.

“We’re home,” she says, steering OFAbbi to a seat by the bar.

“Isn’t that-” ShiggyPip - actually we’re going to call her Shippy and be done with it - starts, staring at OFAbbi.

“Yes,” AFONess says, freeing a hand from her hold on OFAbbi to pat Shippy-chan on the head. “I found her neglecting her health in a store so I stole her. Be good to your new sibling, alright.”

It’s not even a request, everyone should know better by now than to deny her wishes. Few would want to, AFONess is a good mom and she’s damn well proud of it.

“...I thought you were going to pick up those other ones that StainAsh were talking about.”

“I wasn’t planning on doing that today, we need more food first so I can make sure the others actually eat something. Thank you, by the way, for being a good child. I’m proud of you,” it’s important to make sure your children know you love them. The books she’s read say that if you don’t, they rebel. Also, she does remember her own mother having said so and that’d been nice. Her brother had been a pain but the few times he’d said something had been nice, too.

Shippy smiles and she takes that as a win, “I’ll be back in an hour, then. Please feed the little one. Lysling?”

A portal opens, KuroLys closes it behind AFONess and finds himself left to deal with Shippy and OFAbbi staring at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current characters:
> 
> AFONess is me.  
> KuroLys is Lys.  
> ShiggyPip is Pip (Xen).  
> OFAbbi is Abbi.  
> StainAsh is Asheal.  
> DabiZeal is Zealot.

“Hungry?”

“No,” Toga lies to her face very obviously. DabiZeal doesn’t bother, which AFONess appreciates. Still, she has other stubborn children and adding one or two to the list is not the end of the world.

Probably.

“Go with her,” StainAsh tells them, packing a small bag. “I’ll see you both next week.”

“We’ll be expecting you,” AFONess nods at the fellow Mother. “If you need backup, I have several available.”

“Maybe. I’ll be hitting up Hosu tomorrow, it might be helpful to be able to go under the radar in a few days.”

“Consider Sunday your day,” is an easy promise to make and does seem to endear her to the other two.

When the hour is up and she’s bring her two newest children to the League, it is to the sound of a cutely sneezing Shippy determinedly staring OFAbbi down, dust on the ground floating in what looks to be a puddle of milk.

And KuroLys muttering prayers for the survival of The Bar.

It’s all so adorable AFONess thinks she might be melting, like if ZealDabi set her on fire or something. She’s not on fire, so it’s probably a Mom Thing.

“We’re home,” she announces, amusement clear in her tone.

“Welcome home, mom,” Shippy greets, still staring at OFAbbi who huffs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current characters:
> 
> AFONess is me.  
> KuroLys is Lys.  
> ShiggyPip is Pip (Xen).  
> OFAbbi is Abbi.  
> StainAsh is Asheal.  
> DabiZeal is Zealot.  
> AiZana is Zana.

It’s supposed to be temporary, she says. You know, like a liar.

All who join her League stay voluntarily in the end. It’ll be the same for the successor of her Nemesis or whatever it is that fool calls her currently. Undesirable Number One? No, wait, that’s another fandom.

Anyway, OFAbbi falls to her kindness like the rest of them and calls her mom within a few weeks. Toga does it within a few days. ZealDabi is a work in progress. She loves them all the same.

That’s the main reason AFONess agrees to let OFAbbi go off vigilanteing. The other is because KuroLys will be following her.

There is no escaping KuroLys.

It’s proven when her Lysling dumps an Underground Hero in her office with OFAbbi after one such trip.

“AiZana,” AFONess greets in delight, the familiar face a sight for sore eyes. “It’s been a while.”

“...AFONess,” things seem to click for AiZana who sighs a bit like KuroLys before letting go of OFAbbi.

“...AiZana-sensei?”

“Sorry about stealing your student but she’s one of my children now.”

“Should I worry about the rest of them?”

“Maybe. We’ll see, I expect OFAbbi to accidentally drag at least a few of them into this mess like she did you.”

“Hey!” OFAbbi protests halfheartedly.


	5. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OFAbbi made one too many Anxiety Comments and now AFO done kidnapped her (AdoptionForOne - OneForAdoption).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things we thought of but I ended up not writing mainly because I lost motivation. I'm just throwing the google doc notes right in here for the funsies.

**Cast:**

AFONess is me.  
KuroLys is Lys.  
ShiggyPip is Pip (Xen).  
OFAbbi is Abbi.  
StainAsh is Asheal.  
DabiZeal is Zealot.  
AiZana is Zana.  
Fae Jeanist is Fae.  
Present Mic is Pink.  
Shinso is Insomni.  
YaoTuna is Tuna.  
Denki is Satan/Denki.  
Eri is Lahya.   
Kouda is Leona.   
Kirishima is Mai.

**Quotes:**

Fae J: Listen I'm not saying I got drunk and stole BJ's quirk bc he wasn't a hot enough mess but I am saying that Mom can steal quirks and that cat sweaters are Ideal

AFONess: All shall join my league in time.

**Story Notes:**

When Shippy disintegrates the glass and gets soaked by milk all while staring at OFAbbi, she absolutely feels bad about it but wants to seem badass so keeps doing the staring thing.

Shippy is also very good at accidentally disintegrating things. Will pick up things and disintegrate and then pick up something new and do it again all by accident. This results in a Dust Collection which never fails to make her sneeze.  
Bad at typing, it is required to learn to decipher her typos when one first joins the League. Some speculate she’s there to look pretty, which is actually just a bonus.

Fae Jeanist is in the process of being considered to tempt because like,,, “Capturing villains with my quirk? Why would I do that when I could instead knit myself a pretty scarf using one of my many sweaters.” But also “Listen if I don't look like enough of a hot mess that villains just,,, turn themselves in upon sight then I'm not doing my job right okay”  
AFONess’ villain in hero clothing. <33

Eventually vigilante OFAbbi adopts kitties from the streets because no one else will and she’s too full of love and kindness to ignore them when they clearly need her.

[...] AiZana cannot be allowed to leave either so now they both gotta stay put until AFO can be certain they won’t be an issue? or AiZana True Traitor at UA and already mine?

StainAsh agrees to temp. alliance because Mom Friends Stick Together and then stumbles into OFAbbi vigilanteing with KuroLys and agrees to leave 1-A alone.

KuroLys owns a car. Also dresses nice during the day but sleeps in a shirt that says ‘you people make me sad’.

AFO likes to ask people if they’ve done the basic three (hydrating, eating, sleeping) with a smile and telling them she knows where they live. Or that she’ll find them. Nevermind that they live together for the most part, it still feels terrifying to them all.

  
_Children of AFO Gathering at end,,, all children of AFO now._

KuroLys at the bar, looking so done with it all. AiZana sat on a barstool and glaring OFAbbi into not breaking any bones. (Pink Mic next to AiZana like nothing is wrong or this isn’t a villain hideout). OFAbbi sweating and not moving in hopes AiZana will look away and also because… Cuddling OFA. Shippy on another seat trying to look like An Adult. Also probably jealous of cuddles but that’s okay, Shippy will get cuddles too.

Fae J in a corner making eye contact with people and changing clothes every time. Usually to something with messages on. Conversing through Jumpers. Everyone likes the cat sweaters so sometimes Fae makes ones with cat puns while looking at specific people like,,, AiZana or Shippy or YaoTuna… Or Shinsomni. YaoTuna??? here for cats but also being Responsible Classmate for OFAbbi and Shinsomni. Good Friend YaoTuna. Shinsomni??? here for OFAbbis kittens, does not notice anything else.

Toga sitting next to OFAbbi bc OFAbbi is adorable but also,,, staring at KuroLys. ZealDabi lounging on bar next to Shippy, earning a glare from KuroLys.


End file.
